nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Hardened Heart (Part One)
"Hardened Heart (Part One)" 'is the fifteenth episode of ''Genesis, the tenth season, and the 179th episode overall. It is the first part of the season finale. It was narrated by Katarina, airing on November 27, 2015. In the episode, on Christmas Day, Preston calls in a favor to stop the Plague of Death. The Episode PROLOGUE Centuries ago, Egypt was cursed with ten deadly plagues. Blood. Frogs. Lice. Wild flies. Diseased Livestock. Boils. Fire. Locusts. Darkness. Death of the first born. Nine weeks ago, they returned. Blood. Frogs. Lice. Bugs. Diseased Livestock. Boils. Fire. Locusts. Darkness. Today is December 25, 2016. Today begins the Plague of Death. Ten Envoys protected the Plagues. Ten must unite to cast the last. It is begun. GLASGOW, SCOTLAND Christmas Day, 2016 Alistaire ignored the thorns of a nearby bush catching onto his robes. He moved swiftly along the path leading up to the Scot. He kept his eyes peeled for his burning bush. He felt God and the Plagues with him. He prayed aloud as he went. The pilot readily opened the jet door. "The Prince awaits," he said stoically. Chiara gave a curt nod and quickly descended the royal plane stairs onto the tarmac. Alexandrina, Caterina, and Preston followed. Three individuals were waiting at the edge of the runway. Prince William, Prince George, and the Pope. "Your Emanence," Preston breathed. "I notified the Pontiff," Prince William said, "when you told me about Alistaire." "It is a dastardly crime to plot the deaths of these children," the Pope said, "if they are indeed as valuable as you say." "They're everything," Chiara said, "We need to get to the Scot." Liam, Ava, Yunqi, Kai, Jerre, Sahara, and Sofie watched from the windows of the barricaded tower as Alistaire approached. He was zigzagging along the paths. Every now and then, he would turn to look at the shrubbery. The adults were behind them, watching their children with earnest. Liam's fingertips were dripping blood. Sahara's eyes were orange. Lice flew around Yunqi's head. Jerre had a boil on his finger. Sofie suddenly convulsed. "The Gospels are Spoken," she gasped. The Pope, Prince William, and Prince George ran into the Scot. "They're in the tower!" Chiara said, "Go there now!" "We have to find Starry," Preston said to Chiara, "We'll split up." "No," Chiara said, "We'll go around the perimeter together." "Trust me," Preston said, feeling deeply he was right, "You go around the back. I'll go this way." Chiara gave him a tight hug and then ran in the opposite direction. Preston turned to his own side of the castle. And saw the Burning Bush. Its flames were purple, licking the branches and leaves, silent. Until it spoke. "Preston Alcott," it said in a raspy voice, "At last, the Adam." "CHIARA!" Preston bellowed, "CHIARA, COME QUICK!" "She will not hear you," the voice said, suddenly softening, "We are speaking in suspended time. You are the Tenth Envoy." "I am not," Preston said, denying it. "You are," the bush said, its voice entirely different now, "Your Consumption is soon to begin." "What are the Plagues for?" Preston demanded, sticking his hand in the purple flames. It was cool to the touch. "You will only discover the purpose once you accept Consumption." "No," Preston said, "I will not bring the Plague of Death. Death is terrible." "In the Book of Exodus, the plague of death brought the freedom of the Israelites and centuries of celebration." "There is no exodus these days!" Preston said, "We're not going anywhere!" "Yes, you are," the bush said, its voice different again. Preston stared at the fire. "So," he said, "You're...God?" The bush emanated a high-pitch laughter. "No. I am the Earth. I am Fire." The Consumptions played out in Preston's head. The Gospels of Earth and Fire. "What have you told the other Envoys that convinced them of their Consumption?" Preston asked. "What they needed to hear," the bush said. "But..." "It is time, Preston Alcott. The Adam must accept his Consumption. Save the Envoys." Preston felt a sudden sense of dignity and inevitability. He felt the fire again. The air swirled around him. He heard Chiara's voice in the distance. Then the voices of the Envoys. They were comforting him. "Consent," Liam's voice said. "Consent," Kai's whispered. "Consent," Alexandrina said. "Preston..." Chiara said, distantly. Preston felt the bush once more. "I consent." Chiara ran toward Preston, his eyes glassing over. "I consent," he mumbled. "PRESTON!" she screamed. He convulsed and then stared absently through Chiara. "Preston?" she squeaked. Then he spoke. '''"Boy or Girl. Final rest. Old or Young. Empty nest. So it ends. One last breath. A pestilence, A plague of death." Alistaire stormed into the castle's main hall. He saw the bastard Prince William sneak up the tower stairs with Prince George, Caterina, and Alexandrina. So Alexandrina survived in Russia... He started after them. "Stop, Alistaire," a voice said. The Pope confronted him. "Why are you going after these innocent children?" the Pope asked, his face heavy with sorrow, "Especially on the birthday of Christ?" "It is what must be done to fulfill God's plan," Alistaire responded. "How is that God's plan?" the Pope asked, "How could you be so cruel?" Alistaire straightened. "I will let my heart be hardened." The Pope's face fell. Alistaire pushed past him and climbed the tower. The Envoys pushed their parents and Cartier behind a makeshift shield. They heard Alistaire's footsteps on the stairs. "Get ready," Sahara said. The door opened. "NOW!" Jerre shouted. Alistaire raised a knife, but Alexandrina turned off the lights without moving for the lightswitch. Yunqi, George, Ava, and Sofie sent swarms of lice, flies, frogs, and locusts at him. Alistaire's skin broke out as Jerre sent him boils. Sahara set the insects on fire. Liam grabbed Alistaire's face and spewed blood into his eyes. Alistaire screamed and stumbled backward, slamming against the wall. The Envoys united hands to save themselves and their parents. Chiara followed Preston, desperately trying to snap him out of his Consumption. "Preston, please," she said, "Preston, listen to me. It's me!" Preston reached the base of the tower and started to ascend. "PRESTON!" Chiara shrieked. She dropped to her knees. "I love you!" He did not respond. The tower door opened again. This time, Preston walked in. "It's Preston!" Liam shouted. Preston stared at the Envoys. Alistaire's torture abruptly ended. The Envoys' powers were drained. Alistaire crawled to a corner, weeping. Behind the shield, the parents were standing now, looking at Preston with awe. "Preston," Cartier said, "Are you alright?" Preston stepped forward. "Before the Final Plague is cast, the Guardians are safe at last." A white sheet-looking-substance erupted from Preston's hand, enveloping the guardians and swallowing them into an abyss. When the white subsided, they were gone. "MOM!" Ava cried. "Auntie!" Sofie exclaimed. The Envoys turned to look at Preston. "He's the last Envoy," Alexandrina muttered. "The Envoys of Earth," Preston said mechanically, "The Envoys of Fire. The Plague of Death you will help transpire." Sahara, Kai, Jerre, and Alexandrina convulsed. "A shallow hymn," Sahara said. "They will not breed," Kai said. "A pestilence," Jerre said. "That steals your light," Alexandrina said. "They're Consumed," Liam gasped, "Again!" Ava lifted a crying Prince George. "The Plague of Death," she said, "It's coming." Alistaire crawled to Preston. "Y-you?" he muttered, "You're the Tenth Envoy?" Preston and the Consumed Envoys looked at Alistaire and then, in unison spoke their Gospels. Preston's voice boomed over the others. "Boy or Girl. Final rest. Old or Young. Empty nest. So it ends. One last breath. A pestilence, A plague of death." Alistaire gasped in horror as the plagues attacked him. He fell to the ground with a final thud, all the life gone out of him. The first to die in the Final Plague. It is begun. Production Promotion The video to the right was released on November 22, 2015, after the airing of "Umbrage (Part Two)." It featured a tan background, fitting in with the color scheme of the season, and the Shattered Font. The music is "Deep Shadows," the soundtrack used in The Hunger Games ''trailer. Continuity and Story Arcs Long hinted for the middle part of the season, the Envoys are capable of casting miniature versions of their plagues at will. Preston encountered his Burning Bush and accepted his Consumption. The Bush rejected being God and instead identified as Earth and Fire. Alistaire realized that Alexandrina survived his attack. When Alistaire attempted to kill the Envoys, they attacked him with their plagues. Only when a Consumed Preston arrived on the scene did the plagues stop. Preston then re-Consumed Sahara, Kai, Jerre, and Alexandrina (as the Envoys of Earth and Fire). The five of them set out to bring the Plague of Death. Preston sent the Guardians away in what seemed a magical act. Alistaire was the first to die in the Plague of Death. He is also the first and only main character of this season to die. Trivia *The episode title is an allusion to the Book of Exodus; Pharaoh repeatedly hardened his heart to refuse to let the Hebrew slaves go free. In the "Plagues" song from ''Prince of Egypt, there is a line, "Let my heart be hardened." *The intro for both this and the next episode features a faster track and a dubstep middle. *This is the only two-part season finale. Category:Episodes Category:Genesis Episodes Category:Finales